Sarah Book 4: The Unknown Secret
by Skipper917
Summary: When we find a strange scroll in my backyard what will it lead to? The answer is Adventure, New friends and a few Secrets I didn't know. Please read Sarah Book 3: Welcome Wacky Wabbit first!
1. Chapter 1 The Tree

The Unknown Secret

Ch 1 The Tree

It was a beautiful autumn day with colorful leaves falling to the ground around me like rain, and the sun setting making the sky a beautiful mix of yellows oranges pinks purples and blues almost like a painting. The penguins, Josh, Jordan, and I were visiting my old home for the week. "Hey Sarah" Skipper said "let's climb the large tree". "I believe it's a maple tree" Kowalski said. "Kowalski I don't know what kind of tree this but I do want to climb it." I said.

I jumped up grabbing the lowest branch and swung myself upward, doing a back flip then landing onto it. "Come on" I said looking at their smiling and gawking faces. I grabbed another branch nearby and pulled my self up, watching the others out of the corners of my eyes. The Penguins helped Josh and Jordan get onto the first branch and then jumped onto the first branch.

The boys were all climbing at different speeds. Skipper and Rico and I being the fastest and Jordan and Josh being the slowest. Kowalski and Private were somewhere in between. I eventually got as high as I could. Skipper and Rico were on near by branches, Kowalski and Private a little further and Josh and Jordan the closest to the ground. "Hey Rico" I called "Got any good books?" He nodded and regurgitated something then tossed it to me. I caught it easily and read the title Hardy Boys The Secret of Pirates' Hill.

I leaned against the tree book in hand and felt something move inward slightly. I turned around to see to tree that had been there my entire life had a secret passage at the top. I looked inside the passage to see a scroll. "Hey guys come here" I called "I found something odd" Soon the guys were behind me. I reached for the scroll and tried to get it, but I fell in. "Sarah" Skipper called diving in after me the others soon followed.


	2. Chapter 2 Cousins

The Unknown Secret

Ch 2 Cousins

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

Going home after another completed mission. I heard something it sounded like something had fallen. There it is again but more times. I looked where the sound was coming from to see some things on the ground to my right. "Kakashi Sensei." I said "look" I said pointing to what I saw.

We went over to it. It was 6 teenagers and 1 kid. "Well looks like we have something to carry home" Kakashi said picking up the 3 largest guys. I picked up the 2 smaller teen guys and Sakura picked up the girl and the orange haired kid. We carried them home quickly and went to the hospital. We don't know who they are or if they have any injuries. We laid them gently on the beds.

_**5 minutes later**_

_**Still at hospital**_

The girl was the first to stir. Her eyes fluttered then opened to show a beautiful sapphire blue. Her eyes widened and she lifted her head of the bed and called "Skipper". "Calm down… what does Skipper look like" Sakura asked. "He has black hair slicked back and large muscles and sapphire blue eyes." The girl said looking at us carefully.

She had Golden blonde hair and freckles covering her face along with 3 scars near her mouth her sapphire blue eyes complementing her hair and pale skin perfectly. "He's over there" Sakura said pointing to another bed."My name is Sarah and Skipper is my boyfriend." She said "Where are we?"

"You're in the hospital of The Village hidden in the Leaves and I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and these are Sakura and Kakashi Sensei." I said "Hey guys you might want to see this" The doctor said calling us into the next room. She closed the door behind me Sakura and Kakashi and showed us a piece of paper."This paper of the girl's D.N.A. shows us that she is Naruto's Cousin." The doctor said. "What" I yelled "I was told I had no family left."


	3. Chapter 3 The Scroll

The Unkown Secret

Ch 3 The Scroll

The boys had started waking up and Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi had just returned from the room. Naruto looked slightly surprised as he walked back over to me. "I just found out something you will not believe. Turns out you're my cousin." Naruto said. "Really, I can't believe I'm your cousin. Even though we have the same color hair and the same color eyes, I would have never guessed a Jinchurichi was my cousin." I said surprised.

"How do you know that" Naruto asked. "Where I come from there is a T.V. show about you." I replied "Cool!" Naruto said. "Hey whats with that scroll you have" Naruto asked. "I don't know… Let's find out" I unrolled the scroll and began to read.

"A woman was running through the woods running from a mob that was after the child in her arms. The child was a Jinchurichi, she held the 5 tailed dog within her. This girl was hidden in a different world, where she was adopted. She had blonde hair and had beautiful blue eyes but her adoptive family had hasel and green eyed children with brown and red hair. She replaced a child with black hair whose life was lost on her 1st birthday." I finished reading the scroll and looked up to see the guys staring at me gawking.

"Sarah, That was written in a different language that was lost to the world we came from. How did you read it?" Kowalski asked. "Actually it's just written in English upside down and backwards. I learned how to read that way before I learned how to read forwards and right side up." I said slightly surprised at Kowaski's lack of reading knowledge. I had taught him how to read.

"Sarah that sounds like your family, and that means you were right, you are a Jinchurichi." Skipper said. "Wait she's a Jinchurichi too… Great now the Leaf Village has 2 Jinchurichis. The Okatski will come after this village as soon as they find out" Kakashi said.


	4. Chapter 4 DNA

The Unknown Secret

Ch 4 D.N.A.

_**Tsunade's P.O.V.**_

"Lady Tsunade" someone called. She entered the room and said "Team Kakashi has returned…But as they were returning to the village they found 7 people lying on the ground in the forest. We did a D.N.A. test and it turns out one is both Naruto's cousin and the 5 tails Jinchuriki, and another is from the Uchiha clan."

_What… Everyone in the Uchiha clan was dead except for Sasuke and his brother! They were all killed… and Naruto's cousin when we had searched for any relatives of the Uzumaki clan no one had turned up and now suddenly he had a cousin. How is this possible._ I thought. I shook my head to rid it of the thoughts and confusion and said "Send them all in".

She sent in 4 male teens with black hair, one male teen with brown hair, a female teen with blonde hair and a male kid with orange hair. "State your names." In order from tallest to shortest it went Kowalski, Rico, Skipper, Sarah, Private, Josh, and Jordan. "Which one of you is Naruto's cousin" I asked "I am," responded Sarah with a smile "And which of you is the Uchiha." "The what" Skipper asked confused.

"Skipper when she said which of you is the Uchiha she meant which one of us is from the Uchiha clan, but um… Lady Tsunade we were not told any of us were from the Uchiha clan as you can see none of us have sharingan" Sarah said. "Sarah what is sharingan" Skipper asked. "Sharingan is a special type of eyes. If you have sharingan your eyes can become red and black and you can trap people in a trance." Sarah said. "I am the Uchiha" Skipper said. "What?" Sarah asked clearly confused.

"I have sharingan. Remember back when I said I woke up in a Kyoto hotel room on a bed of counterfeit Deutschmarks?" Skipper asked Sarah nodded and he continued. "I had no memory of my life before that but as soon as I looked in a mirror I saw weird eyes… red and black instead of my normal sapphire blue. I didn't understand it back then… but I do now. I am the Uchiha." Skipper said.

"Sarah" I said "How do you know so much about the Uchiha clan?" I asked. "In my world there is an Anime about Naruto's life since he became Jinchuriki." She said. "It was one of my favorite shows until I turned 16." She said reminiscing. "What happened?" I asked. "I asked Josh to turn me into a penguin and send me to the zoo and he did."

"Now who are the rest of you" I asked "The 4 black haired males and I make up the Penguins, and Joshua and Jordan are my little brothers." Sarah said "we got here when we found a trap door leading us here and a scroll about my mother and I." She said giving me the scroll. I read the scroll quickly. It all makes perfect sense now how Naruto's cousin wasn't found until now, what happened to Naruto's aunt, and why team Kakashi found a group of people in the forest.

_**No one's P.O.V.**_

Little did the group know that just outside the window there was a man spying on them and gathering information for the Okatski. He was wearing an orange mask with a hole near his eye and a black robe covered in black clouds, and his name… is Tobi. When Tobi saw Tsunade turn her head towards him he ducked and hid making sure no one saw him. He knew that if someone did see him and the Okatski found out he would be done for. As soon as he thought no one was looking he fled back to the Okatski, but he did not notice the girl's sapphire eyes had turned red as she saw him flee.


	5. Chapter 5 Toby

The Unkown Secret

Ch 5 Toby

"Sarah" Skipper said noticing my red eyes and shaggy hair. "What's wrong?" "Toby from the Okatski was spying on us" I said angrily. "Rico can I borrow a sword, a chainsaw and a flame thrower" I asked preparing for battle. He gave them to me and I hung them at my side like Zoro does with his swords. I ran towards the window and leapt shattering the glass then ran in pursuit of Toby. I ran through the forest and the desert chasing the masked man and quickly catching up to him. As I ran I got even angrier thinking about what they would do to Naruto and I, and remembering what they did to Gaara.

"Toby" I growled loudly my jaw now resembling that of a dog. He stopped and turned staring at me. "So someone did see me, very impressive… Sarah" He said slyly. "But can you beat me in battle?" "I don't plan on losing" I growled as the 5 tails' cloak surrounded me and I grew the first tail. I pulled out the sword and jumped towards him trying to remove his arm.

But instead of removing his arm it went right through him. I landed and turned towards him. "If a blade won't hurt you maybe fire will" I said pulling out my flame thrower and aiming it at him and pulled the trigger. A huge flame came out as Toby jumped out of the way. "My turn" Toby said as sand blew infront of him obbscering my view. When the wind died down and the sand settled to the ground Toby was gone.

I looked left seeing no one, I turned to my right again no one, next I turned to look behind me then lastly I looked into the sky. Since he wasn't in any of those directions he must be underground. I punched the ground forcing it to crack and jumped out of the way just as Toby reached to grab me. "So your smarter than you look" Toby said "Are you trying to say I look stupid?" I growled getting even more angry.

My second tail started growing and it was getting harder to control my strength as I charged at him clawing his robe into shreds and creating long deep gashes with blood pouring from them. "Ow" He said teasingly as I leapt back. "I think it's time for us to stop playing around" Toby said becoming serious. Again he disappeared and I jumped from the spot I had been back about 5 feet.

He appeared out of nowhere right in front of me grabbing my neck and squeezed. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull it off but he was too strong. He squeezed so tightly my eye sight wasn't working correctly, everything was fuzzy and started growing darker. I closed my eyes and my conciousness faded, I fell in to the familiar blackness of unconciousness.


	6. Chapter 6 Training

The Unknown Secret

Ch 6 Training

_**Skipper's P.O.V.**_

"We can't just let her fight alone" Jordan exclaimed after Sarah left. "She doesn't have any experience using chakra she'll get captured" "She can handle herself until we get a team together to go after her" I said knowing her fighting. "Okay I'll need Team Kakashi and Team Gai. Skipper since you know Sarah pretty well you can replace Sasuke you just need to be trained properly. Kakashi will train you he has one sharingan eye" Lady Tsunade said. "One? I thought we were supposed to have 2 sharingan eyes" Skipper said. "Ask him about it I'm sure he will tell you what happened" Tsunade said.

_**10 minutes later**_

We were in a beautiful forest. Me and Kakashi facing each other and my team behind me "Let's start by getting to know one another" Kakashi said "My name's Kakashi and I like reading books." "Okay my name is Skipper and I like training with my team, going out with my girlfriend, and drinking coffee from my mug" I said bored. "So you already have some training" Kakashi asked "Of coarse I'm the captain of an elite force of penguins" "Okay then let's test your skill." Kakashi said.

He pulled out a bell and attached it to his pants. "If you can get this bell before the sun sets I will treat you to supper but If you don't you have to pay for supper" Kakashi said. I looked at the sun and realized that means I have only one hour. "Okay quick question can I use my team?" I asked. "No this is a solo mission you are the only one there other than me. Even if you have to kill me get the bell" Kakashi said.

"Just like Denmark. Can I use weapons such as a flame thrower, a chainsaw and a knife" I said. "Sure but where will you get them" the masked man asked "Rico you heard the man, give me the three weapons I asked about" I said turning to my team. Rico regurgitated the requested weapons and I caught them in mid air.

"Let's start" Kakashi said grossed out by what he had just seen. I attached the weapons to my side like Sarah had done and leapt at the gray haired man he side stepped and I landed in a fighting pose. I turned to see he had disappeared I took this opportunity to go into stealth mode so I could sneak up on him later. I hide beneath a bush and waited listening for any indication of where he could be.

Then I heard it, a bush moving coming from my left about 4 feet away near a tree. I snuck out of the bush hiding on the other side of the tree and leapt onto the lowest branch as quietly as a cat and was hidden in the leaves. I waited until he was right under me then jumped. I landed on his shoulders and pulled out the knife cutting the bell from his pants. I flipped off his shoulders and caught the bell in midair.

"Impressive, looks like I owe you supper" Kakashi said we started walking back to the village the boys following behind us Kakashi looked at me and said "You're the first of my students to have ever gotten a bell on the first try." "That's because I've been training my whole life. Why do you have only one sharingan eye" I asked.

"It all started when I was a kid I had normal eyes back then and my team was on a mission. We separated and I got this cut by a knife" He said lifting his headband and showing me his eye and scar still walking towards the village. "my eye was no longer able to see and soon I found my friend. Half of him was crushed by a large rock and the last thing he did was give me his sharingan eye."

"Looks like we're here" Kakashi said stopping at a restaurant. "I hope you don't eat like Naruto" Naruto was already there with some friends. "Hey guys how did your training go" He said calling us over. "I went better than I expected. He got the bell on his first time" Kakashi said. "It was easy. I mean seriously I've been doing stuff harder than this my entire life." I said sitting down next to the blond teen as Kakashi ordered the food.

"Naruto who's your friend" Said a chubby guy holding a bag of chips as the food was placed in front of us. "Oh yeah you guys haven't met I forgot. Chouji, Rock Lee meet Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico" Naruto said. "We are just here to get our team mate back" I said taking a bite of my meal. "And who is your team mate" Lee asked "Her name is Sarah and she's my cousin" Naruto said "Is she another jinchuriki?" Chouji asked jokingly. "Yes she is" I replied and made my eyes turn red and black "And I have sharingan".


	7. Chapter 7 Artists Meet

The Unknown Secret

Ch 7 Artists Meet

Darkness is all I could see. I lifted my head off the hard floor and sat up clutching my neck. I held my neck until the pain receded and waited. Ten minutes past, then an hour an hour turned into 2 hours and then heard a click and light filled the room. Toby walked in the room with Deidara following. "What do you want to show me this time Toby" The artist asked. "I caught a jinchuriki" Toby said proudly pointing at me.

"I'm having a hard time believing she's a jinchuriki" Deidara said. "Actually I am a jinchuriki" I said tired if being talked about as if I wasn't listening. "I just have been in a different world for most of my life and found out recently" I continued. "Fine let's return to base" Deidara said unlocking the cage and grabbing be by the arm.

I stood up and walked out of the cage I had been in for what felt like days. We walked out of the little building Toby had been using to hide me and I saw a large clay bird. "Wow Did you make this" I asked Deidara. "It's beautiful" "Yes I did do you want to ride it" He said letting me walk over to it. I climbed on like I would a horse and the two members of the Okatski followed.

Deidara made it spread it's clay wings and fly towards their HQ. "I could only dream of making art like this." I said. "Do you want to try" He asked pulling out some clay. "Sure" I replied taking the clay. Luckily the clay he gave me was already ready to be molded. I put me hand over it and molded it when uncovered it it looked like a tiny bird with its wings folded into its sides.

"Impressive" Deidara said "My name is Deidara it's nice to meet another artist." "My name is Sarah and I know you have met my cousin Naruto he's the nine tails jinchuriki . I paint, draw, work with clay, cook, play two instruments, sing, and do threatre. I don't like dance as much as the other arts." I said. "Understandable" Deidara said "I thought all the Uzumakis except Naruto died" "Actually I did too until I found out I was one." I replied. This was gonna be a long flight.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Skipper's P.O.V.**_

We trained until my chakra was strong enough to destroy a tree and with my sharingan I could trap Kakashi easily. Fortunately it only took a day or two and Then Team Kakashi and Team Gai where ready for the mission and we left Pakkun leading the way.

_**Sarah's P.O.V.**_

When we finally made it to the Okatski's HQ I was again locked in a cage. "So you've returned… and you've brought a girl with you" Said someone hidden in the darkness. I stuck my tongue out at the hidden person. The person walked out of the darkness to reveal he had black hair and sharingan eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha" I said scowling at him yet avoiding looking at his eyes. "Ah so you know who I am" He said amused "Are you one of Sasuke's little friends" "I've never met Sasuke but I am his old best friend's cousin." I replied still glaring "So your that jinchuriki's cousin" He said smugly.

"That jinchuriki. What do you mean by That Jinchuriki" I said my anger growing and my eyes turning red. "I mean that idiot of a jinchuriki Sasuke always hung out with" He said not noticing my eyes.

After I heard this I ripped the cage apart and allowed the 5 tails chakra cloak to cover my body growing the first tail. He glanced at me and noticed that I was a jinchuriki. He blocked the cage from hitting him using his sword. "So you're a jinchuriki as well." Itachi said smirking. "I have the 5 tails" I replied. I jumped slashing at his face using my claws.

He blocked so I used my tail to hit him in the chest. He stumbled and regained his footing. As he did I thru his sword aside. He stared at me and I glared at him still avoiding his eyes. "I've noticed you haven't used any chakra. Do you know anything about chakra" He asked

"No, I attacked Toby before I learned anything about using chakra." I replied truthfully. "Toby, Deidara teach her to use her chakra" Itachi said. "Itachi why? You only need the tailed beasts not the hosts" Said Toby. "If she wants freedom she'll have to fight for it and I'm not gonna fight someone with no weapons or defense." Said Itachi.


	8. Chapter 8 The Wild Rescue Begins

The Unknown Secret

Ch 8 The Wild Rescue Begins

_**Deidara's P.O.V.**_

"Why do we have to teach her how to use her chakra?!" I practically screamed. "Because you caught her" Itachi said. I suddenly felt the cold metal of the sword against my neck "Or would you rather meet your death" He continued slightly cutting my neck. I felt my own blood trickle down my neck as I replied "We will train her". Itachi put away his sword and the jinchuriki walked over to us. "When do we start" I asked swallowing my fear.

_**Skipper's P.O.V.  
**_

We had finally made it to the Okatski's HQ. It was a cave in a tall cliff with a rock hiding the entrance from sight surrounded by trees, grassy meadows and and clear river. "Okay team it's time to look for any possible traps hidden on the land surrounding the hideout" Kakashi said. We searched for about an hour or two and finally we could say we searched every where and there were no traps waiting for us. Now all we needed to do was get in to the hideout and find Sarah.

_**Sarah's P.O.V. **_

Toby and Deidara taught me quickly without trouble until I was tired enough to need a break. I had learned how to transform, how, to clone myself, and rasengan. We sat down on the ground and Deidara brought out 3 canteens filled with clear cool water and handed me and Toby one each. I took a sip as Deidara asked "What was your life like before you came here".

"I lived with who I thought was my birth family but I was different. I was the only blonde and the only one with blue eyes, I was dyslexic and had Attention Deficit Disorder, and weirdest of all at 18 months old I barked like a dog when ever I woke up. When I turned 16 my genius of a little brother, Josh turned me into a penguin and sent me to the zoo where I met Private, Rico, Kowalski, and my boyfriend Skipper. We had many adventures including one that sent me to your world where I found out I was a jinchuriki and Naruto's cousin." I replied.

"Wow, sounds like you've had an interesting life so far, so how are you a human right now instead of a penguin" Deidara asked his eyes widened in surprise to my story and his lips forming a smile. "My boyfriend Skipper gave me this necklace, it grants any wish I make." I replied knowing he would soon be my friend. After I drank the cool water and talked a little longer we continued training.

_**Skipper's P.O.V.**_

"Sakura" Kakashi said calling the pink haired girl over, "Will you please destroy the boulder so we can rescue Sarah." "How can a young girl like her destroy that rock" I asked annoyed crossing my arms. "You'll see" Kakashi said as Sakura walked over to the large rock and punched it. A long crack formed and then it fell into at least a hundred pieces. One hit Lee on the head and bounced into my hand, I crushed it easily as I used my annoyance to fuel my strength.

We walked into the cave and Naruto yelled "where is She... Where is Sarah." Three men wearing black robes covered in red clouds came out along with Sarah, the one holding her arm had long blond hair styled like a girls with blue eyes, the second had black hair and strange red eyes, then I remembered, sharingan, I have it too, the last of the guys was wearing a orange mask with a swirling design leading to it's single eye hole where a sharingan eye could be seen and showing only a little bit of his short black hair. "Let her go" Naruto yelled as his eyes turned red with his anger towards the three Okatski members holding his cousin prisoner.

"Make me" The blond haired man said jumping onto a large bird made of what looked like clay. Sarah was brought onto the bird with him and the orange masked man. Naruto ran out of the cave as he flew off with my girl friend, Kakashi and I followed him as he flew north, towards the river. "Kakashi, who are those men and what are their specialties" I asked as I was running, if I had to battle him for my girl friend I wanted to know what I was up against. "The man with the blond hair's name is Deidara. He makes clay into any thing and then he makes it explode. He is best at long distance attacks, and the other man is Toby not much is known about his fighting because he usually lets Deidara do all the work" Kakashi said.


	9. Chapter 9 Safe At Last! Or Maybe Not

The Unknown Secret

Ch 9 Safe At Last!... Or Maybe Not

I felt myself slipping off the clay bird as we flew, and soon was falling, but as I was falling I stopped abruptly. I looked up to see the face of a man with gray hair in a wild ponytail and glasses, the face of the man I recognized as Kabuto. "Sarah" heard Deidara and Skipper call chasing after me as Kabuto carried me away. "Kabuto Stop" Naruto said standing in front of the grey haired man as red chakra surrounded him. Kabuto past him like he didn't care and ran.

I jumped as he was running causing me to fall through the thick tree branches around me. As I fell I hit my arms, legs, and head trying to gain some balance or at least slow down the speed of my falling but I only managed to injure my self and allow the rest of the ninja to catch up to us. When I finally hit the ground I was knocked unconscious as I heard Naruto and Kabuto fighting. I was pretty sure I had broke something because of that fall, but knowing I'm a Jinchuriki I will probably be better soon enough.

Darkness was surrounding me once again as I was finally becoming conscious once again. I felt soft grass beneath me and the cool air of the night mixed with the heat of a near by fire and the smell of cherries and burning maple wood. I heard the sounds of a crackling fire, crickets chirping, and owl calls. I opened my eyes to see Sakura was looking at my now bandaged arm on my left and a fire about five feet to my right. "What's wrong with my arm?" I asked hoping it wasn't to bad. "You arm has a long deep gash on it from falling to the ground the way you did. and now you also have some 6 scars matching Naruto's 6 whisker like scars. Well since you up now I can look for some more food and fire wood and you can watch camp.

After she went into the forest I looked around to see I was in a meadow with a clear river rushing through the middle and the fire near me was near the edge of the forest. I sat looking for constellations and relaxing so I could heal faster. Then the sounds of the night were silenced as I heard the sound of a twig snapping in half. I felt a blind fold cover my eyes and a rope tying my arms tightly to my sides and finally finishing by tying my wrists together as I turned to look at the person who had destroyed the peace and beauty of the night. I felt my self being picked up by the very same arms that held me earlier, Kabuto. "He-" I started to scream but was cut off when something was shoved in my face drugging me into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10 Awake and Alive

The Unknown Secret

Ch 10 Awake and Alive

Darkness was surrounding me once again as I began to regain consciousness. Beneath me I felt a hard floor that felt like rock and the air around me was stale as if where ever I was hadn't seen the light of day for at least 20 years, yet a small amount of light could be seen even with my eyes closed. I coughed my system trying to remove any last trace of what ever I had been drugged with.

"She's waking up" I heard someone say. His voice was cracked and ragged as if it hadn't been used for years. I opened my eyes to see and man of 35 in front of me. "Where am I" I asked looking around to see I was in cell with 19 other people all older than me. The man in front of me was wearing rags. He had wild black hair that looked as if it hadn't been brushed in years and his brown eyes were filled with pain, sadness, and anger.

"Your in a cell of Orochimaru's home and torture chamber. The place of no return" He said sadly. "People we can get out of here we just have to try." I said trying to cheer the depressed prisoners. "We can't escape. If we do we will be captured again by Orochimaru." Another person said in another cracked voice. "There is always a way to escape as long as your awake and alive" I said getting ready to sing to the prisoners.

_"I'm at war with the world and they _

_try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith _

_as I'm slippin' from your arms  
_

_It's gettin' harder to stay awake  
_

_and my strength is fadin' fast  
_

_You breath into me at last  
_

_I'm awake _

_I'm alive _

_Now I know what I believe inside  
_

_Now It's my time  
_

_I'll do what I want cause this is my life  
_

_Right here _

_right now _

_I'll stand my ground and never back down  
_

_I know what I believe inside _

_I'm awake and I'm alive  
_

_I'm at war with the world cause I _

_ain't never gonna sell my soul  
_

_I've already made up my mind  
_

_No matter what I can't be bought or sold  
_

_When my faith is gettin' weak _

_And I feel like givin' in  
_

_You breath into me again  
_

_I'm awake _

_I'm alive _

_Now I know what I believe inside  
_

_Now It's my time  
_

_I'll do what I want cause this is my life  
_

_Right here _

_right now _

___I'll stand my ground and never back down_  


_____I know what I believe inside_  


_____I'm awake and I'm alive  
_

_____Waking up Waking up  
_

___________Waking up Waking up_

_________________Waking up Waking up_

_I'm awake _

_I'm alive _

_Now I know what I believe inside  
_

_Now It's my time  
_

_I'll do what I want cause this is my life  
_

_Right here _

_right now _

_I'll stand my ground and never back down  
_

_I know what I believe inside _

___________________I'm awake and I'm alive_  


_____Waking up Waking up  
_

___________Waking up Waking up_

_________________Waking up Waking up"_

As I finished the song I noticed Kabuto was watching me just outside the cell. "Kabuto" I growled. "Nice song... to bad when Orochimaru's done with you you might not even be able to whistle let alone sing again." Kabuto said with a smirk before pulling out the key to the cell and entering. None of the prisoners tried to escape. "Who said I would allow him to experiment on me because I certainly didn't." I replied calmly while forming a rasengan in the palm of my hand. Before I could even flinch he was behind me holding a drug soaked cloth up to my mouth and nose.

_**Deidara's P.O.V.**_

_Sarah was my only friend I have to find her and thank her for her kindness. _I thought landing my clay bird in the clearing where I saw her friends talking... Wait they weren't just talking, they were panicking. "Where is she? where could she be? her arm is all scratched up and she can't do any jutsu." the boy I recognized as Sarah's cousin said. "Are you guys talking about Sarah? I'll help you search for her." I said. "And why should we trust you your one of the people who kidnapped her" Said a teen around Sarah's age with black hair slicked back and sapphire blue eyes. "While she was trapped she talked to me and was kind to me she became my friend" I replied.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. Today was my first day of school so I won't be able to post as often. Please read and Review. **

**The song I used was a shortened version of Awake and Alive by Skillet  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Inu

The Unknown Secret

Ch 11 Inu

I found myself in a large sewer in front of a large cage. As I peered through the bars and in to the cage I saw two large eyes open. They were very dog like in shape but they were the size of a Great Dane, The Irises were blood red and the pupils a darker red. As the creature walked towards me I saw she was a large dog like creature, but her fur was like lava and she was huge. "Hello Sarah." She said showing her gigantic canine teeth while her 5 tails wagged in the air causing a hurricane and lifting me into the air.

As I landed in front of the cage I asked "Who are you and where are we?" "I am the 5 tailed demon that dwells within you but you can call me Inu, and you are right outside the seal on your stomach." She replied. "Inu is Japanese for dog." I said recalling the Japanese I learned a few years ago "Why am I here?"

"Orochimaru has done some experiments on you and some have something to do with me. I have figured out how the chemicals will affect you I have figured out that when you wake up you will be able to hear me in your head and I will hear your thoughts and everything you hear. He also made you able to use every element with your chakra." She said "Cool, I'll be able to escape on my own easily now I just have to wake up."

_**Orochimaru's P.O.V.  
**_

I watched as she lay strapped to the table in my waiting for her to wake up so I could test for results. She had been there for a couple hours and she should wake up any second. Then I saw it the Jinchuriki's eyes fluttered and she moaned as if in pain.

**_Sarah's P.O.V._**

Pain was covering my body as I awoke from my meeting with Inu. I opened my eyes to see Orochimaru staring at me grinning like the snake he is. "Finally your awake I need to test my experiments and see the results" He hissed walking towards me. He unstrapped me and I sat up and swung my legs off the table. I hopped down stumbling to gain my normal balance but I fell to the ground. I waited a few moments waiting for the power of Inu to heal me and I tried again.

This time I didn't fall, I didn't have my normal balance yet but I was around that of a normal person. I have really good balance because I have been wearing heels for 13 years with no problems, at 2 I could walk on my tiptoes and your not supposed to be able to do that 'til your 3 I walked on my tiptoes all day every day for years. Starting in 6th grade I had to walk up to the 4th floor of my school at least 3 times a day using the stairs and I wore 4 inch heels half the time.

I followed Orochimaru through hall after hall passing dozens of doors containing who knows what. We finally stopped at a large coal black door. He opened it and I saw a bright light. He was taking me outside? I followed him to see he was indeed leading me outside. "Concentrate on your chakra" He hissed "focus on it and bring it to your hand as lightning" I did as he said I concentrated on what electricity feels like burning hot crackling white light. I heard what sounded like chirping birds and I opened my eyes to see I had done it. There was crackling white lightning in the palm of my hand.

**_Back at The Leaf_**

**_Naruto's P.O.V._**

My ramen was waiting in front of me it's tantalizing smell trying to tempt me to eat it, but I wasn't hungry I was to busy thinking of what Orochimaru was doing to my cousin. "Naruto what's wrong" Teuchi asked concern written all over his face. "You aren't acting like you usually do." "Orochimaru kidnapped Sarah and Granny Tsunade can't send any one to help her right now." I said staring down at my now cold ramen. "I'm alone again. She understands me like a sister and she is just like me" "If she's so much like you than find her and bring her back and we'll see what she thinks of my ramen." Teuchi said grinning at the thought of a new customer that eats as much as me. "I'll do it. I'll make a team of everyone who does not have a mission and go and rescue my cousin. Believe it!"

* * *

**The part about my balance and me walking on my tiptoes is true so is the thing about the heels**

**Please read and REVIEW! **

**I feel alone when no one reviews  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Meeting Sasuke

The Unknown Secret

Ch 12 Meeting Sasuke

After training for hours on end Orochimaru finally decided to lead me back into the lair satisfied for now with the results. He led me back in I followed him once again through the halls until he stopped at another door. "You will share a room with Sasuke because I can't trust you and from what Kabuto told me I know you will try to escape." He hissed his snake eyes glancing at me as he opened the door. I peered in to see Sasuke laying in bed his back facing the door. It was a small room with two small beds and the walls were painted a dull grey.

Orochimaru pushed me in rather roughly and shut the door locking me and Sasuke in the room together. I saw Sasuke sit up turning to see what had awoken him. He stared at me his cold coal black eyes seeming to ask why I was here and who I was. "Who are you" He asked after a few minutes of glaring at me while I smiled like Naruto. "I'm Sarah" I replied giving him a simple answer. "Ok Sarah… Why are you here?" He asked.

"Kabuto kidnapped me and brought me to Orochimaru so he could experiment on me." I replied leaving him still confused. "Fine I'll tell you the whole story. My friends and I where in the back yard of my home climbing in a large tree when I found a passage and fell through my friends followed me and we were all knocked unconscious.

When we woke up we were in the Leaf village's hospital. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi had found us and had brought us there. We soon found out that my boyfriend was an Uchiha and I was Naruto's cousin as well as the 5 tails Jinchuriki." I said before Inu interrupted by saying **"I would Prefer to be called Inu remember?" '**_Yes, Of course I remember Inu, but he doesn't know your name'_ I thought to her and then continued telling my story.

"I then caught Toby from the Okatski spying on us and followed him eventually I attacked him but he beat me. He brought me to the Okatski's base and I got in a fight with Itachi who refused to fight me because I wasn't trained to use chakra so Deidara and Toby started to train me. Soon I was rescued and then kidnapped by Kabuto." I said "You met Itachi" He asked surprised "Yep" I replied.

_**In the Leaf Village**_

_**Naruto's P.O.V.  
**_

I had finally found enough ninjas to rescue my cousin. My team consisted of Chouji, Sakura, Lee, Hinata, and Gai. "So who is this girl we're saving." asked Chouji munching on a bag of chips as we left the village. "Her name is Sarah; she's my cousin and a fellow Jinchuriki." I replied as I soared into the forest my team following me towards where my cousin was being held.


	13. Chapter 13 A Chef and An Uchiha or Two

The Unknown Secret

Ch 13 A Chef and an Uchiha or Two

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

As we traveled though the forest I felt as though we were being watched. I looked up to see a large clay bird with a man with long blonde hair riding it, Deidara. "Hey are you going to help rescue Sarah, Deidara." I asked just to make sure. "Yeah un, of course why else would I be here, Yeah." He responded.

_**Sarah's P.O.V. **_

I had been there for days waiting to be trained well enough to escape or to be rescued. I had been doing great as far as training goes 5 times faster than normal ninjas, and Sasuke and I had been getting along okay I guess as far as he goes but I still was bored half the time. I heard a growling sound coming from my stomach and noticed I was hungry so I left the room me and Sasuke had been sharing and went to find the kitchen.

I past door after door opening each one and glancing in. Room after room contained nothing but beds and desks. I soon came to the last room and opened it. It was the kitchen. I walked in and looked in the fridge. I saw the perfect ingredients for my lunch, tuna, mangos, tomatoes, red bell peppers, limes, Chile peppers, cilantro, ginger, garlic, pineapple, and black pepper.

As I made the dish like a professional for the four people in the building I heard the door open, and a chair move away from the table. I finished the tuna topping it with the mango salsa. I rang the bell Orochimaru installed when he found out I could cook. "Lunch is served" I said turning to see Sasuke behind me at the table.

I set down a plate of food in front of him and sat down placing a plate in front of myself. As I began to eat Sasuke stared at his meal. After a few minutes he asked "What is it?" "That is Tuna steaks with Mango salsa." I replied after swallowing the food in my mouth. He placed a slice of the tuna covered in the salsa and put it in his mouth then smiled.

He turned to me and opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't hear what he was going to say because I heard a crash and the door opened revealing Naruto and Skipper. "What took you guys so long?" I asked before taking another bite of my tuna steak. Sasuke got up and pulled out his sword."So you want a fight?" Skipper asked turning on his sharingan. "What? How" Sasuke asked. "I'm an Uchiha." Skipper replied. "Skipper, Naruto call the others and let's go." I said running towards the door knowing Sasuke was distracted.

The guys were right behind me as I ran down to where the prisoners were being held. I used my jutsus to unlock the cells releasing the prisoners. "Okay now how do we get out of here?" I asked Skipper as he turned his sharingan back on. "Follow me" He said running in a different followed him the prisoners' right behind us passing many doors until we saw a light ahead.

The light was so bright it was almost blinding after the days the prisoners and I spent in darkness. I slowed to a walk allowing the prisoners to pass me as I walked into the light. I was blinded for a few seconds as my eyes adjusted to the light. I then saw Orochimaru staring at us smiling with Kabuto to his right and Sasuke to his left.


	14. Chapter 14 The Sweet Smell Of Freedom

The Unknown Secret

Ch 14 The Sweet Smell Of Freedom

"You cannot escape me" Orochimaru hissed "You will remain my test subject until your death." With that I charged at him. '_I will not be trapped forever like a caged animal. Animals shouldn't even be caged, everyone deserves freedom.' _I thought putting chakra into my legs and feet making me run as fast as a cheetah and then I kicked Orochimaru's head.

He fell to the ground with the force of my kick, His top layer of skin came off as if he was a snake and it was time to shed. He stood up and faced me now that I was facing the building_ 'If that won't work how about this'_ I thought doing hand-signs before blowing out a fireball at the snake like man. He jumped to the side as the fireball flew towards him.

I turned away from him yelling "Come on it's time to leave this place" I looked over my shoulder to see Orochimaru, Sasuke and Kabuto staring at their burning HQ in shock while my friends followed me.

When we finally returned to the village Chouji asked "So this is your cousin? She seems to be totally different than you." I laughed when he said this. "What's so funny" Sakura asked. "I'm a lot like Naruto. I have blonde hair, blue eyes, a good sense of humor, I follow my dreams, I enjoy a good battle, I don't leave a friend behind, and I love ramen. That reminds me I'm hungry, can we stop for ramen?" I asked turning to Naruto.

"Her flames of youth burn brightly" Lee said. "Believe it. My cousin and I are going to feast on the best ramen ever!" Naruto cheered grinning as we walked towards the ramen stand.

He sat down and I sat next to him as Teuchi walked up to us and said "Naruto, is this Sarah" "Yep! This is Sarah my cousin. Sarah this is Teuchi the best ramen maker ever!" Naruto said with a fox like grin. "It's nice to meet you I would like some ramen." I said trying to be polite. "Of course anything for my favorite customer's cousin" He said placing a bowl in front of each of us.

By the time we finished eating 15 empty bowls sat next to each of us. "That was a great meal." I said satisfied with the ramen. "Yeah, I can't believe you ate the same amount of ramen as me." Naruto said as we walked towards his apartment. "Well we are cousins and we both love to eat ramen." I reasoned.

_**The Next Day  
**_

I had bought a few new outfits so I was no longer wearing my 'normal' jeans and t-shirt. Now I was wearing pink cargo pants with a black tank top and a pink and black jacket similar to Naruto's the only difference is they are pink instead of orange.I also wore a pair of black high heels because I hate flats. I was walking along the sidewalk enjoying my new outfit when I saw Sakura.

"Hey Sakura" I said catching up to her "Hey what's up?" She replied. "I got a new outfit" I said "Really you decide to dress like Naruto" She said not pleased with the look. "I like to dress like this I wore an outfit similar to this almost every Monday in 8th grade." I replied "Never mind hey do you want to train with us" She asked "Sure" I replied.

_**1 Hour 50 Minutes Later At The Training Grounds  
**_

"What's taking him so long" Sakura said annoyed. She was siting on the ground against the tree Naruto and I were sitting in Skipper was standing with a cup of coffee in his hand. "This is why I have a book" I said still reading.

"I would have thought you would be used to him being 2 hours late all the time." I continued. She looked up at me glaring. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost." Kakashi said walking into the training grounds towards us. "No, you were reading Icha Icha Paradise." I said closing my book after looking at the page number.


	15. Chapter 15 Home

The Unknown Secret

Ch 15 Home

"Lady Tsunade, we have to return to our home the central park zoo" Skipper said. We were in Tsunade's office. "If we stay here to long Alice might have to close the zoo" "And if she closes the Zoo all of our friends will lose their homes and our cover will be blown" Private continued.

"And if our cover is blown we will be taken away and experimented on by scientists." I finished remembering what happened in the episode 'Wishful Thinking'. "Fine but be careful. Kakashi It will be your responsibility to make sure they get home safely. Get your team ready and go as soon as possible.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

"Yes it's time for another mission! What is it this time?" I asked totally excited. "Here they come" Kakashi said looking towards the village. I looked into the village to see my cousin and her friends.

"Why are my cousin and her friends coming this way?" I asked confused. "We are going to escort them back to their home." "But why can't they stay here?" I asked. "They have to protect their home from their enemies." Kakashi replied "Hey guys" My cousin called. She had a bag on her shoulder and her new outfit on.

_**Sarah's P.O.V.**_

It's finally time to go home. I walked towards the gate of the village, and saw Kakashi and his team… minus Sasuke of course. "Hey guys" I called I looked at my cousin to see a shocked look on his face. I ran over to him and asked "What's wrong Naruto?" "I had finally found someone related to me and now your leaving" Naruto said.

"I may be leaving for now but I will return once a month for training. I need to work on my jutsus." I replied. "Alright let's go!" I said jumping into the forest the others following right behind me.

"I think we are far enough now" I said "Far enough for what?" Kakashi asked. "Far enough for this" I said grabbing the sapphire necklace around my neck. "I wish we were in New York City."

There was a bright flash of blue light and the forest disappeared. When I reopened my eyes I saw before me Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico, Josh, Jordan, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura surrounded by the city.

"Where are we?" Kakashi asked. "We are in New York, New York… my home." I replied, "We don't need your help for this I'll send you home" "Wait, how did we get here" Naruto asked.

"This necklace can grant any wish Skipper or I make. Now may I send you home?" I responded. "Yes" Kakashi said. "I wish Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura were back in the Village Hidden in the Leaves." I said allowing a blue light to envelope them before they disappeared.

As we walked back to the zoo I couldn't help but think about what it would be like to live a life like Naruto's, alone, being almost killed by everyone for seemingly no reason. Trying to get attention from the people I've lived with for my whole life but never being good enough. Being hated by the people I want to help. I would have had a life similar to his if I wasn't sent to this world before my mother died. I was brought out of my thought by the sound of a pained whimper. I heard it again and adjusted my ears to find where it was coming from. I heard it once more and it was coming from… the ally?

* * *

**This is the last Chapter of this story the next one will be a Penguins Of Madagascar story. Not a crossover.**

**Please R&R**_**  
**_


End file.
